You're My Second Chance
by vehsman
Summary: Laura is the star of the Netflix series, Orange Is the New Black. The media has made her one of the most sought out actresses in the industry. All the pressure has made her change and fall into a deep abyss. Laura turns to alcohol to help her cope. She th
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. Long author's note. I previously removed this story due to the negative attention it got. As you can see, I have re-uploaded it.**

**I understand where most of you are coming from but it wasn't my intention to insult her and much less disrespect her. I love Laura like the rest of you and it made me sad that you would think that of me.**

**I do take your comments and opinions into consideration, which is why I deleted it in the first place. I don't like upsetting people.**

**It took me all night to come to this decision. Believe me when I say that I thought long and hard about it. I was up wondering where I went wrong. I had this horrible feeling like I did something awful. Sometimes I overthink things and this was one of those that really had me puzzled.**

**After a while, I came to the conclusion that while some of you do not like this story, I should personally give this story a second chance. (Title Reference There). Why? Because this is just a story. A fanfiction and in no way does it portray the real Laura. We all know she is a sweetheart. **

**This first chapter seems dark and well, just makes her look like a bad person. Like I have said before, I like to set ground before I pick things up. This chapter was meant to pave my way to continue in the future.**

**It's meant to be a romance story and about how life gives us second chances. **

**And I quote "You gotta hit rock bottom before you know which direction to go in."-Red**

**With that being said, it is not based on her life. It's just something I was thinking when I heard that line from the series. (I watched it again, remember?) That line gave me the idea for this story.**

**Now why pick Laura instead of Alex? Because I felt it would be better like that. It has nothing to do with Laura. I could have easily chosen someone else. But right now, I'm sort of intrigued by her, which is why she is the main character in both my stories. **

**A year from now I might write a story with another person.**

**I hope you understand that this is fanfiction and will therefore understand. I appreciate your honesty as well. If you have any questions or would like to know more, send me a message and I will happily reply. **

**I know I don't have any bad intentions, and so I will leave this chapter up.**

**Sorry if any of you don't like it. Don't judge my other story based on this. They are two different things, Perhaps when I upload more, you will change your mind and see what I was doing. **

**Thank you.**

**Vehsman.**

* * *

1

Laura was sitting in her mini bar. She held a glass of red wine in her hand and a cigarette in the other. Taking a drag, she let the smoke into her lungs. She held it there for a few seconds and then exhaled. When she was done with it, she tossed the cigarette on the ground and didn't bother lighting it out. Her floor was marble.

She then brought the glass to her lips and downed the rest of its contents. She twirled the glass in her hand before throwing it at the wall in front of her. The glass hit and shattered on contact.

She could already feel the wine taking effect on her, but she disregarded it. Instead she stood and walked to the other side and opened the small wine cellar. She took out another bottle of wine and looked for the corkscrew. She spotted it and grabbed it.

Once she managed to open it after several tries, she didn't bother grabbing another glass, instead raising the bottle and chugged a third of the liquid. It was sweet and warm, soothing her throat and with it her sorrows.

Right now, the spotlight was on her. She was one of the most successful actresses on television, having been nominated for several awards and winning every single one. Everywhere she went, there was always a guy with a camera trying to snap pictures of her.

At first she had been okay with it. She didn't mind being on the front page of every major gossip magazine. It helped her a lot when it came to payday. The more attention celebrities got, the higher their salaries were.

In the past year, her own salary had more than tripled. She was an A-list star. Currently, there were directors begging for her to be in their high budget productions. Every day her manager would slap a script in her table. At the top of that script were the names of well-known directors who had specifically requested her.

Laura would read the first page and then toss them aside. She only chose those that would pay her well, discarding any that didn't go well with her account. Even if she thought the scripts sucked.

She did a movie here and there, but right now her main focus was the hit show- _Orange Is the New Black. _It had turned into a smash hit overnight. She starred as one of the main protagonists, and it helped her career skyrock.

Benny, her manager and longtime friend, would advise her on what she should chose but at the end of the day, it was her choice. He had no option but to go with what she picked. He then would negotiate her pay and get a cut for it.

Twisting the bottle in her hands, she took a deep breath before smashing it against the counter. It wasn't enough anymore. The wine didn't do anything. It didn't make her feel the high she felt at first.

She needed to forget. She needed to become numb. Her body had become accustomed to the alcoholic percentage in the wine and did nothing to get her drunk.

The show was currently filming its fourth season. She was busy all week flying all over the United States. She had interviews, filming, auditions-not that she needed to audition because she was sure she'd get the part-, and trying to juggle her social life.

With everything that was going on, she became a victim to alcohol. She had become a drunk. Whenever she wasn't filming, she would get hammered and even sometimes she would show up with a hangover. Her bosses would warn her that if she kept it up, she would be replaced. They knew better than to fire their main star. She was like a tree that grew money and the executives could pick from. They wouldn't fire her and so she didn't care.

Benny had warned her and tried to get her to join AA. She had gone a few times admitting that she had a problem, but she wasn't able to stay. Since she was a celebrity, the other members didn't take her problem seriously. They would ask stupid questions regarding her personal life. She eventually grew tired and stopped going against Benny's wishes.

_I'm so sick of me being sick at you and the way you look, you drive me crazy, drive me crazy._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing. The familiar tone-Sick by Adelita's Way-sounding loud and clear. She walked to the stool where her purse was and looked through it. She found her iPhone and noticed it was Benny calling.

Her eyebrows came together to form a frown and her mouth twisted. "Not now Benny." She silenced her phone and placed it back inside her purse. She walked back to the other side and started opening the remaining cabinets.

When she didn't find what she was looking for-something stronger that would get her drunk-she raised her hands to the side of her head and let out a growl. Here she was, loaded with money, and there was no vodka or tequila anywhere.

Laura closed her eyes and leaned on the counter, placing her hands on its surface. She tried breathing slowly to get the burning fire inside her to go away. She waited several minutes but when her body started internally recoiling, she pushed away and grabbed her purse.

Benny had warned her against driving after having some drinks. She had over ten DUI'S already. But seeing as she was famous, Benny always arranged something with the judge. At first she didn't like what he was doing, but when the alcohol had taken over her life, she didn't do second thoughts anymore.

That had all changed when the judge retired. Replaced by a younger fellow who wanted to do right in his first appointment. He had warned her that the next time she was caught driving under the influence, she would face prison time.

She had laughed at the thought of actually being sent to prison. She played a character who had been smuggling drugs, and she faced the same fate as her if she didn't watch out.

Don't get her wrong, she did try to stay away from trouble, but right now, her body was screaming for more. And so without giving it a second thought she grabbed her bag and walked out. When she stepped out, the cool air hit her, making the hair on her arms stand. She shivered and rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up. She raised her wrist and checked the time. It was 11:45P.M. Still early. She would have no problem finding an open liquor store.

Her car was to the right. A black 2015 Mercedes-Benz S63 AMG. It hadn't cost her a dime. The dealership who had given it to her did it for their own advantage. The plates had their name on it and so they were getting publicity just by her driving it.

Her screen lit up. Benny was calling again. Instead of silencing her phone, she turned the thing off and started walking to her car. She opened the door and closed it. She tried to find the right key to turn the ignition. After a few seconds she remembered she was driving a freaking luxury car. She didn't need to put a key. All she had to do was press the button.

The car's inner lights turned on, signaling that it was now running. Other than that, there was no way of knowing. It was silent like the rest of the night. She sat there letting the engine warm.

_Go back inside. Go back to bed. _The voices in her head said. Or was it her conscience?

Whichever it was, she ignored it and set the car on drive. She approached the gates and waited for them to open. When they made enough space for her to drive through, she stepped on the gas pedal and peeled out of her driveway.

Her house was located in the nicer side of L.A. While her house was not a twenty room mansion, it was a very comfortable size and had enough land to keep her privacy intact. It was her own personal mini-state.

The street it was located on, was a calm stretch with other houses built just like hers. The owners were rarely there since they were owners of some construction company and had to travel the country. The street was empty the majority of the time.

Since only rich people lived there, the cops rarely patrolled by. They knew there was no crimes to be committed since none of them was short on cash. That was the reason she rarely drove the speed limit. The bad thing about living here was that the nearest liquor store was a ten minute drive.

Her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel, she checked her speedometer. 75. Okay, maybe she should slow down. But if she drove like this, she would be home quicker. The things alcoholism did to you.

When she got there, she was going to get out but decided to use the drive thru instead. It would give her some protection, and there were less chances of being stopped by some fans. She didn't need a distraction.

As she pulled up, she saw the familiar face of Jack. He opened the window and grinned. He didn't say anything instead walked back. She was a regular and so he knew what she wanted. This time however, she called out to him stopping him in his tracks.

"Not today Jack." She said.

He walked back to the window and raised his eyebrows. "No? You sure Pre_? _I have a bottle of red wine already chilled. I assumed you were stopping by." He said, using the nickname he had given her. It bothered her how he mentioned that he knew she would stop by. That didn't stop her.

She looked at his face and studied him. He was a middle aged Mexican American-L.A had a lot of those- and had a beard that was graying. His hair was combed to the side. On his face was a scar that went from the bottom of his eye, all the way to his chin. He had gotten in from an attempted robbery. He had fought the burglar but had been stabbed. Luckily, he didn't lose his eye.

"I need a bottle of your strongest liquor." She reached into her bag and brought out cash. She didn't use her credit cards since Benny frequently checked her statements to check where she had been.

She took a hundred bill out and stretched her arm out the car.

Jack scratched the back of his head and shook his head. "I don't think you should be drinking right now Pre. I'm not trying to lecture you or anything. I've always been okay with selling you red wine but anything stronger. I've read the tabloids already and I know you're in deep trouble. I don't want to add to that."

"I didn't know you were a gossip reader Jack." Laura replied.

His face hardened and he leaned out the window. "I'm not kid, but when you're on the front page looking half gone, then I have to know. I do care about you and I don't want you throwing your success out the door." His voice carried a fatherly tone.

She knew what he was saying, but her body made her react coldly. She leaned out as well and replied as icy as she could. "If you don't sell it to me, I will find it somewhere else. Your call." She tried giving him the bill again.

Jack looked at it and pushed her hand away. "I'll get you what you want Pre. Keep your money." He closed the window and disappeared. Laura leaned back in her seat and sighed.

The window opened and there was Jack with a brown bag in his hands. He seemed hesitant. He sighed and passed her the bag. Laura peeked inside as Jack spoke.

"It's the strongest thing I got. It's a bottle of hard liquor. Andez brand. Best there is. You won't need more than a few shots before it kicks in. Should last you a while. And Pre…" He trailed off.

She peeked inside the bag and smiled. The liquid was a deep brown. She knew this would do the trick. She raised her gaze to him. "What Jack?"

"Please be careful."

Once home, she parked her car and gently carried the bag inside. She passed the doors, dropping her jacket in the entrance and kicking her shoes off. She tossed her bag in the couch and speed walked to her mini bar.

She opened the fridge and took out ice cubes then grabbed a glass, being careful not to step on the broken bits that were on the floor.

Laura sat down and took the bottle out. On the label was a gray buffalo grazing on red grass. The bottom part of the grass spelled out _ANDEZ _in fancy cursive writing. The background was yellow.

She placed a couple ice cubes on her glass and filled it half full. She downed it in one go and instantly regretted it. She hadn't mixed it with anything and so she felt the liquors strength. It burned like fire. Her throat muscles tightened at the fire-like sensation. She shook her head and made a growl like noise. This was what she needed. It might burn, but as soon as it had hit her stomach, she could fill the quickness of its effects.

The room seemed to move on its own. Jack was right. She wouldn't need more than a few shots before she was gone. Downing another shot of it, she took it very well. Her body already tingling and her mind becoming foggy. Her thoughts stopping and her being becoming numb.

Coo. Coo. Coo. Coo. The clock on the wall chimed signaling the hour change. It was now one in the morning. Crap. She was supposed to be up by six for an interview she was having. What made it worse was that it was on a Sunday. Her day off.

How she managed to climb the stairs to her bedroom, she did not know. By now she was used to her body doing things for her when she was drunk. She let herself fall on her mattress. She felt light as a feather.

She stared at the ceiling, the top wall spinning. She heard this faint buzzing in her ears. Her throat still burned.

Laura lay there until sleep finally took her.

* * *

The cold water did nothing to snap Laura out of her current state. She was hungover. She managed to wake up on time. She sat on the bed trying to get her head to stop spinning. It didn't do any good.

She had finally grabbed fresh clothes and hopped in the shower, turning the water on cold. It wasn't helping and she still felt the world spinning. Her head was hurting.

Finally, she called it quits. It wasn't doing any good and so she might as well not waste any time in there. She pulled the towel off the shower rod and patted her body dry. She changed into skinny jeans and a white blouse. She put on a beige cardigan. She finished her outfit with black boots.

She skipped doing her makeup because she knew they would do it for her when they did the photoshoot after the interview. They would probably have an outfit waiting for her. Those were the perks of being famous.

It was now 6:45 and the interview wasn't until 8. With her head still spinning, she sat on her couch and reached for her bag. She took out her cellphone and turned it on. She had fifteen missed calls from Benny and a few other's from friends, family, and casting agents.

Benny had probably called her to remind her of today's interview. She decided not to call him, and instead sent him a message.

_TO: BenBoi_

_ Sorry I didn't pick up. My phone died. I'll meet you there._

She placed her feet on the coffee table and set her hone aside waiting. A few minutes later he replied.

_FROM: BenBoi_

_ I passed by your house last night after you didn't pick up. I didn't see your car. You better not mess this up Laura. I'm trying to fix your image and you're making it difficult._

_TO: BenBoi_

_ I'm not even there yet and you're already giving me crap._

_ FROM: BenBoi_

_ I'm not. Just be there on time and Laura…PLEASE BE SOBER! _

_ FROM: BenBoi_

_ Or at least act like it. See you there._

_ TO: BenBoi_

_ K._

She tossed the phone to the side and reclined further into the couch. She heard the phone chime but didn't bother to check what Benny had replied with. She was hungover and it would make the day go by slower. Right now she wanted to go back to sleep.

Benny had managed to piss her off. She knew he had reasons to doubt her, but he didn't have to always reprimand her like a child. She grabbed one of the cushions and held it onto her chest. She placed her chin down on it and stayed like that for a few minutes.

Lonely. Sad. Overworked. Tired. Alcoholic. Celebrity.

Those were a few of the words she would use to describe herself. She didn't invite her friends over anymore or her family. She was at home with her dog most of the time and even he didn't like being around her anymore. It's like he knew she had changed.

Had she? Well, a few years ago she would be playing poker with a few of her closest pals. Perhaps watching a PaperView. Going for a hike. She would most definitely be laughing. She rarely did that anymore.

When she had become well known in the TV and Film industry, she had been ecstatic. Her mind had filled with thoughts of countless opportunities that would present themselves to her. It all seemed fun.

To anyone outside of the work, it seemed great being a celebrity. Millions knew your name and money was a huge plus. Free drinks, free cars, entrance to elite clubs, the whole works.

At first she didn't really care about any of it, but as the reality set in. It wasn't all a dream and it wasn't all unicorns and flowers. Sure, the perks that came with it were more than astounding, but the stress that came with it? It wasn't worth it.

There was always some guy trying to snap pictures of you. They asked her idiotic questions, never bothering to ask how her day was. They would sometimes try to sneak into her property, but after that last time she fired a gun, they had stopped trying. That didn't mean they didn't try to catch her on her runs or at the airport.

Another thing she didn't deal with very well was the fact that even if she was paid a lot of money, it didn't compensate for the hours she worked. Funny, right? She gets millions and she complains.

It would be alright if she didn't have to be up every day, Monday to Friday, at four in the morning. By the time they had done shooting for the day, and she had gotten ready for bed, it was around midnight. It was hard and difficult.

Gradually, it took over her life. She couldn't sleep, and sometimes went days without eating and it wasn't that she was starving herself, but she honestly forgot to eat. No one seemed to notice or care. Benny had other celebrities he managed, so he wasn't always there to help her out.

One day she found herself lost. She had been ignoring her friends and family for weeks. After some time they seemed to catch the drift and stopped bothering her as much. They would check in from time to time. Other than that, they didn't come over anymore.

To cope with it, she started going out to clubs. Partying and drinking. It started with once every two weeks, and had slowly increased until she found herself going every weekend. She started drinking one beer a night. How it grew into a 'drinking problem', as Benny called it, she didn't know.

The media had gone crazy with her outings. They constantly caught her drunk. There were pictures were she was sitting on the sidewalk, her eyes red from crying. Other pictures showed her in her car and the media accused her of driving drunk.

It hadn't been a problem until a video was leaked were she was threatening one of the bartenders with having him beat if he didn't serve her any more drinks. He refused, saying she was too wasted and needed to leave. She had gotten violent and started throwing punches.

She had been kicked out for disorderly conduct. Not that she cared. The video then cut off to her stumbling to her car and getting in. She drove away and you could clearly see she didn't know what she was doing.

The next day, cops had shown up at her house and cuffed her. The paparazzi made sure to capture the whole ordeal.

The video had been enough evidence to start a case against her. Benny had stepped in and she got away with the DUI, only pleading guilty to reckless driving. She got a few fines, paid them off, and did it again a week later. Benny grew impatient with each time she did it. She learned that being a celebrity put you over the law.

But after the last incident and with the assignment of a new judge, she had to be careful. Benny had made a deal with her- if she didn't want to go to AA anymore, she didn't have to. If she didn't want to stop drinking, she didn't have to. BUT, she had to do it in her home and she would not drive. It had been fairly easy. Until last night.

7:05.

It was still too early. The most it would take her to get to the place was twenty minutes. She stood up and dropped the cushion on the couch. She needed a drink. That was the only thing that would help with the hangover. She knew she shouldn't but what option did she have?

She went around the counter and opened the bottom cabinet. There was the bottle of _ANDEZ. _"There you are." She looked around and found the glass from the previous night. She didn't bother rinsing it out. "Just one drink. That's all." She cooed to the bottle and filled the glass to the rim.

She put the bottle in the counter, not bothering to close it and then walked back to the couch, drink in hand. She made sure to take small steps, avoiding any spills. She set in on the small table and reached for her bag. She took out her cigs and lighter. She then placed one on her lip and brought the lighter close to it.

Inhaling the smoke, she could fill it filling her lungs. It helped calm her nerves and made it easier to down her drinks. In between puff she would grab her glass and take small sips, making sure to make it last.

Time seemed to slow down, and she could feel the effects starting to take place. She was two-thirds done with her drink. She threw the cig on the ground. The floor was still dirty and filled with cigarette butts and broken glass. There was liquid here and there. Maybe after getting home she would call a maid service and have them clean up.

7:22.

Downing the remainder of her drink, she got up and grabbed her bag. She made sure to lock her doors and stepped into the light.

As soon as she was outside, the sun's rays blinded her. She was used to having the lights in her home dimmed, and so when she went outside, it didn't help. She covered her eyes with one arm and with the other she reached into her purse and brought out a pair of sunglasses.

Once they were in place, she looked around. Her driveway was bricked and continued all the way to the back. To the side of her house was a small trail that led off into the woods of her small state.

There were pots of flowers on either side of the gates. Trees made sure there was shade to hide. In the middle of the driveway was a small water fountain with a dolphin spitting water from its blowhole. It was a nice private place. Her small paradise.

Laura walked to her car, stumbling in the process and stepped in. She held her hands to her temples trying to make the dizziness go away. She wasn't drunk but she wasn't completely sober.

Deciding to ignore her headache, she turned the car on and then put in in reverse and started backing out slowly. The gates seemed to be taking longer than usual and she grew impatient.

She stepped on the gas pedal intending to back out faster, but she accidentally rammed her foot all the way down. She was jerked forwards as the car sped backwards. She tried hitting the brake but was already tipsy and so she couldn't get a hold of her reflexes.

Her car backed out passing the gates when it made a lurching noise. Thump.

She found the brake and placed her car in park. Dammit. If something hit her car and it got a scratch, so help her God because she would sue whoever left anything in her driveway.

Laura opened the door and stepped outside. "You have to be fucking kidding me. Just what I need. A fucking setback." She walked around and stopped. Her hands went to her mouth and her eyes went wide.

There on the ground, behind her car, was a man sprawled on his back. She had run him over.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do chapter two in hopes that it will change your mind. That first chapter might seem somewhat harsh, but it isn't. I hope this managed to spark your curiosity as to what the actual story is about. **

**This is not my priority, but I will update depending if you guys change your mind.**

**All I ask is that you understand that this is fiction. And that it's actually not a bad story. The first chapter was meant to show how lost she had gotten. It was meant to show a state in which she found herself lost in. To show her rock bottom. **

**This is a romance story. **

**Let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

2

"Fuck. Fuck." Laura panicked, fear taking over her.

She walked to the front side of her car and slid down, gently sitting on the ground. She grabbed her head in her hands and started sobbing.

Benny had warned her against doing things like this, but she didn't listen and now this happened. She was done. If the man was dead…wait. What if he was still alive? Laura leaned to the side trying to see if he was moving. All she saw were a pair of white and black rollerblades that were still on his feet.

She wiped the tears away and opened her car door and grabbed her purse. Benny would know what to do. He always had an idea and she was sure he wouldn't let her down. Dialing his number, she waited patiently as the other line rang.

"Hello." Benny said. Laura could hear the radio playing in the background.

Wiping her nose on her cardigan. She took a deep breath and tried to sound calm. "I need you to get over here. Something has happened and," Laura chocked and the last part came out like a muffled cry, "I don't know what to do."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Benny asked. She could hear the radio being turned off.

"Benny, I'm sorry. I know you said I shouldn't do certain things and I tried to listen but." She looked back again, noticing the man hadn't moved. "I fucked up and I need help."

Benny was silent for a while. They didn't say anything. There were a lot of scenarios going on in his head. Things that could have gone wrong for Laura to call him. She was crying and seemed worried.

He was more than worried for her at this point. If she did anything else, she wouldn't get so lucky. She had dug herself in a hole and only she could get herself out. He tried to help but she would always push him away. Benny knew that one day something would happen and he wouldn't be able to help her even if he wanted to.

"What happened?" His voice was soft. He didn't want to scare her any more than she already sounded.

"I think I killed a man." After saying her fear, Laura heard cursing from Benny's end. He seemed to get a grip of himself and quieted down.

"I'm on my way to your place right now. I need to know what happened." His voice had an edge to it now.

Laura closed her eyes and prepared for what was to come. "I was backing out my driveway and I hit him. I couldn't stop. I didn't see him."

"It'll be okay. Laura-mother fucker. I was here first you dick.-sorry. Some asshole cut me off. Listen, it'll be alright. Things like this happen all the time. We will explain to the cops and you will be fine." He sounded confident.

"No it won't." Her voiced showed defeat.

Silence.

"Laura…please tell you weren't drinking this morning?" He sounded angry and he had a reason to be.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could but right now I don't think I should be lying." Laura said. She heard honking on Benny's part.

"Fuck!" He screamed into the phone. "Fuck! How the…you know what sweetie," his voice changed when he realized he had gotten aggressive. "It'll be alright. Okay. Did you call the ambulance already?" He asked.

"No. I called you first. I didn't know what to do."

"Okay. I'm going to need you to check on him. See if he is still breathing or something. Can you do that for me?" Benny asked.

Laura stood from her place in the ground and hesitated. She didn't want to go but she had to find out. Taking small steps, she made her way to the back of her car.

"You're doing well." Benny said. He couldn't see her but he was trying to encourage her. The last thing he needed was for her to go into shock before he got there.

When she was close to the man, she almost burst out laughing. It wasn't the appropriate time but she couldn't help herself. Benny heard her loud and clear.

"Laura…I don't think this is the moment to be laughing." He said. Then added, "What is he doing? Is he okay?"

Laura looked down again and tried to suppress her laugh. "He's just there. Staring at the sky and blinking. His blinking!"

"I don't see how that's funny…no wait I kind of do…that's not the point! Listen, I have a cop following me. He must have seen me speaking on the-aaah shit. He just turned his lights on me. I have to go. Laura, do not leave him and try to get him to say something. I have a feeling that this isn't as bad as it seems to be. Hang in ok. I will be there shortly. Can you do that?"

Laura breathed in. "Yeah. I'll see you in a few." Before Benny hanged up, she heard him greet the officer.

Phone in hand, she was careful not to step on the man. She started kneeling down slowly. He was still staring at the sky, blinking every now and then.

Laura brought her face close to his, trying to get him to look at her. He seemed to snap out of his state and then he frowned at her. The words that came out of his mouth were not what she expected to hear.

"You're blocking the light." His voice was deep but at the same time soft. It didn't show any signs of him being in pain.

Her face took on a puzzled look. She placed her phone next to her and leaned closer to him. "What? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Lady, you're blocking the light at the end of the tunnel." His mouth parted a bit. "No wait, it's gone." His face turned blank and his mouth closed.

Laura was confused. Here was a man who had just been hit and he was talking about lights and tunnels. "I don't understand."

His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Well, I have always assumed that before you die there's this light at the end of a long tunnel. The closer you get the faster you die."

"And you wanted to chase the light?" Laura said, trying to make conversation and keep him talking.

"I'm going through a rough patch. I don't necessarily want to die, but I was sure I was a goner." He lifted his head of the floor and looked down his body. He kicked the rollerblades against each other causing clicking noises. After he was done he placed his head back on the pavement. "Well that answers that."

Laura grabbed his hand and was about to help him up when he shook his head. "I don't think I should move. Not just yet. Let my body assess the damage. If I'm hurt I'll feel it." His eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

Her chest filling with panic, Laura brought her fingers to his ear and snapped them. His eyes immediately opened and his eyebrows hunched forming a frown. "I'm not dead." He said then closed his eyes again. "Did you call an ambulance?"

"No, I…I called my friend. He should be here anytime now. I'm sorry. I just.." She didnt know what to say. The right thing would have been to call the paramedics but she didn't want to do that. If Benny got there maybe he could work something out with this guy. Maybe money or something else as long as she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Okay good. The last thing I want to do today is end up I the hospital." He replied. His eyes opened again and he moved his head around trying to see behind her.

It hit her what he said. "Wait, you don't want to go to the hospital?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No. I don't like doctors. They give bad news. I don't need that." His expression saddened. He raised his hand towards her, asking for help. "Mind giving me a boost. I'm not sure I can stand on my own."

Before she could help him a car passed by and stopped when they saw the two of them. The window rolled down revealing an older woman. One of her neighbors and one that didn't like her at all. She was Maurice.

Maurice looked at the man and then at Laura. She shook her head and got out. She started walking towards them.

"Sorry ma'am," he said "But my friend here just ran a skunk over. Little creature is stuck under her tire. Poor thing got squashed, I'm trying to get him out and unless you want to get sprayed or something, I suggest you get back in your vehicle." He said when he realized what the woman was doing. It was obvious what had happened.

Maurice stopped in her tracks and looked doubtful. She looked at where he was and the car. "Are you sure? It seems like something else happened?"

He extended his hand to Laura once more. She took it cautiously not knowing what he was up to. He could have told Maurice what had happened, but he fabricated a lie instead. He came to his feet effortlessly, No sign of being hit. He waved Maurice to come over.

"Want to take a look?" He asked. The woman's eyes bulged and she went back to her car.

"You kids are savages." She screamed. She closed her door and started her car, then turned to Laura. "I should know better than to intervene when it comes to you." She spat on the floor and drove off.

They watched her disappear. Laura turned back to look at the man. He smiled at her and then his face took a pained expression. One of his hands went to his back and he bent over. His breathing became labored.

Laura stepped forward and tried to help him. He shook his hand and extended his other arm blocking her from coming closer. "I'm alright. It's just sore." He raised himself and twisted his back to the right and then to the left. "Nothing that can't be fixed with some old style cracking," He grunted as he continued to stretch.

Screeech.

They turned to the sound. It was Benny's Range Rover that had made the stopping noise. He didn't turn off the car but jumped out immediately. His face was red and there was sweat dripping down his face. He came to a halt in front of them and tried catching his breath. He looked around him for signs of blood or some other clue that would give him information on what occurred.

Still panting, he made his way to Laura. "I came as soon as I could. The cop that pulled me over recognized me and let me leave. You owe him a call." He explained when her face had taken a look of confusion. He hadn't taken long to get there despite being stopped.

"Where is he?" He stopped when he saw the guy standing.

"By 'he' I'm going to guess you mean me. 'He' has a name. I'm Adam." Adam said. His hand shot out, waiting for Benny to take it.

But Benny didn't. He was standing there looking at Adam with an unbelieving face. He motioned to Laura. "Is this him?" Her lips pursed and she nodded.

Benny placed his hands on his hips and started pacing back and forth. His head shaking from side to side. "You told me you ran over someone. Are you sure this is the guy?" He came to a stop in front of her.

Before she could reply, Adam stepped in between. He looked behind him staring her in the eyes and then turned to Benny. "She did. Just because I'm not on the ground doesn't mean she didn't."

Adam then rolled his way over to her car and jumped on the trunk. He sat there. Both Benny and Laura stared at him. Adam brought his left leg up and removed his rollerblade. He then did the same to the right. He let them drop on the floor and then jumped off.

He looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes. He was wearing black socks. "Sorry. I had to take those damn things off."

Benny stopped and shook his head. "Alright. You seem okay. Bu that doesn't solve the fact the she hit you. How much?" He said as he reached into his pocket and brought out his wallet. He took out a few hundred dollar bills.

Adam frowned. "I don't want your money. Keep it."

Benny placed the money back into his wallet. "Bullshit. Tell me how much you want. Enough to cover any medical problems that will arise. Tell me. How much do you want to keep this incident between the three of us?"

"Dude. Keep your money. I don't need it."

Laura stepped in. She had to do something to help Benny. After all, this was her problem. "How much do you want Adam?" She used his name trying to sound friendly. The actress in her coming out for the occasion. "I can't risk this getting out. It will ruin my image."

"Your image? Who are you again? I don't think you told me your name yet." Adam questioned.

"Come on boy, don't pretend you don't know who she is." Benny said.

Adam scoffed. "I'm sorry if I don't know who she is. I don't watch television or listen to the radio. None of that interests me. There are other things that are more worthwhile to waste time on."

"I'm not a waste of time!" Laura voiced out.

"I didn't mean it like that." Adam sounded apologetic.

"Well we have to come to some agreement. There has to be something you want. Listen, this is Laura Prepon." Benny gestured his hands towards Laura. "She is a very famous actress. She can't be involved in any scandal right now. We don't need bad publicity. Now do you understand?"

Adam bent down and picked up his rollerblades, then placed them to the side of Laura's car. "So you want to buy my silence. I told you I don't need the money. But if you insist then…" He stopped and seemed to think for a while. His face brightened with a smile. He walked to the nearest flower pot and plucked one of the flowers. Then he walked towards Laura and held out the flower. "Date me."

Laura almost burst out laughing. Out of all the things he could have asked, he wanted to go on a date with her? There was no chance that she would be seen with him. No way.

"You want to go on a date with me?" She asked. Her eyebrows raised as far as they went.

"No. Not one date." When she didn't take the flower, Adam placed it on top of her trunk. "You have to date me."

Laura turned to Benny giving him a pleading look. He stepped in and made himself look taller. "You want to date her? You do know what you're asking right?"

Adam shrugged. "Yeah. I know." He faced Laura once more.

"I'm not going to date you. You're crazy if you think I am. I don't date guys like…" She stopped herself.

Adam finished for her. "Guys like me. Plain. Normal. It's okay. You can say it."

Benny's gears were already working. If they could get out of this one without paying any money and with the least amount of problems, he would take it and he as damn hell would make sure Laura did what she had to do.

"Done." Benny said.

"Wait? What?" Laura complained. She pulled Benny's arm and made him face her. "You're kidding me right. I'm not doing this. No way in hell." She kept shaking her head.

Benny placed his hand on her mouth. He turned to Adam. "For how long?"

"Six months. That's all." Adam replied.

"Six months?" Benny asked.

"That's it. Six months. After that it's done. I'll leave her be."

Laura freed herself from Benny's grip. "I'm not dating you for six months! What are you? Fucking crazy?"

"If I'm crazy it's because of your fault. You're the one that hit me." Adam retorted.

Benny lifted one finger, "One moment." He then dragged Laura away. He was going to make sure she stayed free from prison. It wasn't only her career at stake but his reputation as well. When they were far away enough that Adam wouldn't hear, he started whispering in an angry tone.

"You do not have a choice. Do you hear me?" He was letting all the anger out. "We are lucky he hasn't called the cops yet. Just date him. Sweet talk him into forgetting everything. It shouldn't be hard for you."

"But" Laura was interrupted by Benny.

"You don't get to say that Laura. I told you if you messed up again I wouldn't be able to help you. This is as much as I can do for you. It's not up to me anymore. If you screw it up, I'm walking away. You're my friend, but I can't help you if you don't want to."

"But the media will..." She swallowed.

Benny's nostrils flared. "Fuck the media! You'd rather be seen with that guy or in an actual prison jumpsuit?"

Not replying to Benny, Laura made her way back to Adam. He was staring off into something. His eyes seemed empty.

"Just six months?" She asked, her mind already made up. He nodded. "After that? Then what?"

Adam looked down and crossed his arms. His voice came in a soft whisper. "Then we're done. We forget about this whole thing."

Laura licked her lips. "What are the conditions?"

"Simple," Adam unfolded his arms. "We do the whole dating thing." He paused. "I take you out. We eat. Normal stuff."

Laura looked at Benny. She bit her lip.

"Don't worry. We'll keep it private. I don't want any attention and I certainly don't want to be in any gossip magazine." He sat on the ground and grabbed his roller blades. "You don't have to sleep with me either." He put one roller blade and continued to talk.

"No inappropriate touching." He looked up at her. "I'm a gentlemen. I won't try anything like that with you. If the occasion arises, we might kiss. That's it." He pulled on the other blade and used her car to pull himself up.

"I'll do it." She said. It seemed simple.

Adam grabbed the flower that he had placed on her trunk and made his way to her. He held it out for her to take it. She grabbed it and held it with her fingertips.

"You have to respect me. This might not be for a long time, but I expect you to respect me as any of your previous boyfriends." He pushed himself away from her car and rolled several feet away from her. He seemed to remember something and made his way back to her.

"Here," Adam reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He noticed it was cracked and frowned. "Ah shit. You broke my phone too." He turned to Benny. "Got a pen?"

Benny went to his car and got a pen. Before he closed the door he grabbed a small notebook as well. When he was back, he gave them to Adam.

"Your number?" Adam asked Laura. "And I mean your real number. Not his." He motioned to Benny.

She hesitated, but gave in. He already knew where she live. It made no difference. When he was done, he ripped the page and folded it. He placed it in his pocket and handed Benny his pen and paper back.

Adam looked down the road. Silence took over. They didn't know what to say. Finally, Adam turned to Laura, his face taking a sad expression. His eyes betraying some type of internal pain.

"I'll pick you up next Saturday. I'll call you to agree on the time."

Laura nodded. "Okay."

Before he rolled away, he turned to her. His lips thinned. "Just six months. I promise."

As he spoke, his eyes never met hers.

* * *

Once Adam was gone, Benny and Laura made their way into her house. She walked to the mini bar and started looking for a glass.

"Seriously Laura?" Benny asked. They managed to get out of trouble without the cops being called and here she was ready to start drinking again.

She stopped and closed the cabinet she had opened. Benny had sat down on one of the couches and was looking at her. Disappointment clear in his eyes. She walked to him and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry. I.." She didn't finish because the tears started rolling.

Benny sighed and pulled her to him. She placed her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay Laura. I know this is tough but…he seems like a nice guy. If he wanted he could have called the authorities. I think he has a good heart." She nodded against his shirt, which was already soaking with her tears.

He tried tickling her, in hopes of lightening the mood. "Besides, you have a date for next week."


	3. Chapter 3

**SURPRISE!**

**How are my favorite people doing? Yes! You guys, who else? I would love to thank those of you who supported me and my story! You guys are the absolute best and I am glad that you are liking it so far. I now it might seem bad at the beginning but I assure you that I try to give you guys something that I myself would read. **

**I think this is a great story and I wouldn't have put it up if I didn't think so. So I did. **

**And I would like to personally thank the following people:**

**MOANZ**

**BLUEPAINTBOX**

**G4GUSGRISAM**

**OSU12**

**GUEST**

**GUEST**

**(I don't know the names of the guest reviewers)**

**Thank you guys very much. You words put a smile on my face and cheer me up. **

**Because of that, I hurried and finished this chapter. It is somewhat short, but I think it came out great.**

**I will apologize in advance if I don't update weekly. I have my other story to write, but that doesn't mean I won't keep going with this one. **

**I hope you guys like it. I also appreciate your honesty even if you don't like it.**

**So review or leave me a smiley so I know you're still reading this.**

**Thank you once again.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

3

Laura woke to the sound of her alarm. The clock's familiar ringing echoing in her ears. Moaning softly, she reached out from under the blanket and hit the off button. Then she retrieved her hand and cuddled underneath the sheets.

It was five in the morning. She didn't have to be on set until eight, which meant she had at least two hours to get ready.

She stayed in bed for a moment longer, until she heard her dog barking. Great. He probably heard the alarm and knew she was up. He barked a few more times, causing her to turn over in bed and throw the sheets on the ground. They landed with barely any noise.

Her room was dark and she could barely make out anything within a few feet. It didn't help that it was five times the size of a regular family room. That and the fact that most of her furniture were shades of black. Her room was more like a dungeon.

Sweeping her feet to the side of the bed, she sat on its edge and turned her head to where she assumed the window was. It all looked dark and the sun wouldn't come out for another half hour or so. The forecast called for a sunny day and clear skies. A high of 85 and low of 73. Typical Californian weather for the month of May.

Groaning loudly to let her dog know she was awake, she pushed herself off the bed and walked to the window. She pulled the silk string and the curtains rolled to the side, opening in a swift motion. After that, she twisted the stick from the blinds and twisted it until they opened revealing the dark sky.

Laura looked around. She could see her car from where she was standing. The outside lights illuminating her whole driveway. A small gift she gave herself. The lights provided visibility and kept her property illuminated until the sun rose, then they would automatically turn off.

Her car was parked by the gate. After Benny left, he offered to park it for her since he didn't want her to drive until the alcohol left her body. She begged him not to leave her alone but he had other clients to help. While she was his friend, he also had a job. She finally gave in, knowing that he had already helped her enough.

She leaned her head to the side of the window and closed her eyes. The wood was cold and made her skin tingle.

The events from the previous day started unfolding. They came like a mudslide, destroying anything that was in its path. All thoughts she had for today were wiped away with the horrible truth of yesterday. Because of her careless attitude, she now found herself in a predicament that she would not be able to get out of easily. That one single shot of Andez liquor would cost her six months of her life.

She was now tied on seeing a man she barely knew. A man whom she had run over and refused to go to the hospital. Not that she wanted him to go because she knew they would ask questions of what happened to him.

There wasn't any other option to choose from and it seemed rather simple. See him for six months and then give him the boot. There would be no need to keep him around.

As easy as it sounded, there were a few major details they would have to sort out. First, he had agreed that they would do it in secret. How, was the question? Media followed her wherever she went. He on the other hand, was an unknown male, who had nothing to worry about. If he was seen with her, he would get his fifteen minutes of fame. He would benefit from it.

There was no way she could be seen with him. She would make sure he understood. Benny offered to help. He would step in if needed and try to talk Adam out of any crazy ideas he may have.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She looked at the clock.

5:10 A.M. Who could be calling her at this hour?

She rushed to her bedside table when it occurred to her it might be an emergency. When she checked the caller I.D, it was from an unknown number. She debated if she should answer. After the sixth ring, she picked up.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey, it's Adam." Surprise, surprise. His voice was raspy and hoarse. All masculine.

"What the fuck dude. It's five in the morning." She placed the phone on speaker and started gathering her things to shower.

"Yeah I think I know that. You sound hot. I'm assuming you just woke up. How does my voice sound?" He seemed to be doing some things of his own because she heard movement in the background.

She opened a drawer and pulled out an undershirt. "Why are you calling me now?" She asked, ignoring his remarks. He had sounded playful but she wasn't in the mood and she barely knew him.

He was silent for a couple seconds. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I was already up." She moved to the next set of drawers.

"I figured. People like you have long days." He said referring to her celebrity status.

Laura walked to her closet and retrieved a towel. She heard him talking but didn't make out the words. She grabbed one of the clean towels and came back out.

"Are you there?" Adam asked. She heard a door slam in the background and then him talking so someone. "Yeah. I am. I did. Don't worry. I'll call him later."

She waited until he was done before answering. "Yeah I'm here." Laura grabbed the phone and walked to the bathroom and placed it on the sink. She slowly started undressing.

"So what do you think?" He asked. Shit. She hadn't heard what he said.

"Uhmm." She bit her lip.

"You weren't listening, where you?" His voice was starting to lose the roughness that came with mornings. He sighed. "I asked if Saturday at 11 is a good time for me to pick you up."

Her shirt was halfway off her back when her hands stopped moving. She looked at the phone and pursed her lips. She would have preferred to be the one choosing the time and day, but this wasn't the occasion. Things were now different. It was time to give up control as hard as it was.

"Yeah, it's up to you." She tried sounding convincing.

"Great! Well I was asking just to be sure," he said. She could hear soft thuds in the background. "I didn't know if you were going to be busy."

"Okay. Is that all? That's why you called me at this time?" She asked, removing the last of her clothes.

"Well no. I also wanted to wish you a good day. I know they're long and people don't often recognize that." The words sounded sincere. As if he meant it.

"Okay. Sounds good." She made no effort to make conversation wanting to hop in the shower.

"Well, I'll call you later." He said.

_No way are you calling me at work. _Laura thought to herself. She would be questioned by her co-workers on who she was speaking with. There was no need to give them suspicion of what was going on even though it would take a brain genius to even begin puzzling the pieces together.

"I'd rather you text me." She quickly added.

"Oh ok. If you prefer." He stopped. "Wait, I don't know your schedule. Why don't you shoot me a message whenever you're on lunch or get a break?"

"Don't you work?" She questioned him. "Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

He was silent for a moment. She heard him grunt and then click his tongue. "No. I'm retired." He said as if it was nothing. After saying that, she heard tapping like noises.

"What are you doing? What are those noises?" she asked, being genuinely curious.

"My horse, Linda. Morning ride. Perks of not working." Adam answered.

"Hmm." She hummed softly, dismissing the issue. "So how come you're retired. You don't look that old."

Her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen and it was a message from Benny.

_FROM: BenBoi_

_ I'll come over today. Jenji wanted to talk to me about some parts of your contract. Meet you at the studio._

"My family insisted I retire. I couldn't say no so I complied." More clicking noises on his end."

She typed a quick reply to Benny.

_TO: BenBoi _

_ K. See you there._

"Your family? Are you married?" A spark of hope ignited in her. If he was married she could always tell his wife and the whole thing would be off.

He could hear him laughing. "No. Not that type of family. My parents. Siblings."

"Oh. Ok. Well I have to get ready. I'll try to text you when I can." She said.

"I'll be waiting." He hanged up.

She turned the airplane mode on so no one else would bother her. Then she showered, and let the water wash away the troubles from the previous day.

* * *

When she arrived at the set, half the crew was already there. She saw Taylor, already in her prison outfit, talking to one of the producers. When she saw Laura, she smiled and waved. Laura waved back and continued walking.

She bumped into Kate. "Sorry." Laura apologized.

"It's okay." Kate said. "Jenji is looking for you. Your manager is here as well."

"Oh." Laura didn't think Benny would be there before her. She thanked Kate and went into her dressing room. She changed into her prison jumper and placed her regular clothes in some of the drawers.

She walked back out heading for make up when she saw Jenji. The woman walked to Laura, a scowl in her face. She stopped in front of Laura and raised herself on her tippy toes. She placed her nose by Laura's mouth and breathed in.

"What?" Laura asked. She took a step back, creeped out by Jenji's behavior.

"You didn't drink this morning and you don't appear to be hangover." Jenji said, appraising Laura through her glasses.

Laura shook her head and laughed. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

Jenji reached into her back pocket and brought her phone out. She seemed to be looking for something and when she found it, she brought her phone to Laura's face. She had several calls from the same number.

"Kim called all day yesterday asking for you. It seems you never showed up to the interview." Jenji scrolled up on her phone. She showed Laura other calls. This ones were from Dupree, one of Netflix's top executives. "He warned me, that if you showed up drunk again, he would cut you. I'm done standing up for you."

"Why would he call you? What reason did I give him now?" Laura asked, her head filling with anger. He -Dupree- was always on her case.

"Because he can! He's the boss! If he says jump, you ask how high. Kim called him." Jenji said. "Apparently they have some deal. She interviews you, and they will put out the cost for half of season five."

"Wait, season five? We're barely midpoint of doing season four. Season three hasn't even began streaming." Laura said. She stepped to the side when some of the crew walked by, carrying a huge white backboard.

"It hasn't been confirmed, but Dupree thinks that if you give Kim an interview, it will get viewers to watch her show and her ratings will go up. So will their revenue. It would be thanks to you and in return, they thank us by supporting us." Jenji explained.

"Do they even need the money? I mean, come on! It's Netflix." Laura argued.

Jenji pushed her glasses back and pinched the bridge of her nose. Laura knew when Jenji did that, it meant she was frustrated.

"The way they see it, the less they spend, the better. If they can get half a season's worth of funding, just by an interview with you, they will do it." Jenji removed her glasses and poked Laura with them. "And as far as Dupree is concerned, you fucked up."

Laura scoffed. Brenda, her make-up artist was at the end of the hall. When she saw her, she called her over. Laura turned to Jenji asking for permission, since they were still speaking. Jenji looked at Brenda and back at Laura.

"Is she trustworthy?" Jenji asked Laura, wondering if they could talk in front of the make-up artist.

Laura shrugged and began walking. "She was the first one to know I was an _alcoholic," _Laura made sure to emphasize alcoholic, "and she didn't say anything."

Jenji was satisfied with her answer, and started talking again, "He is tired Laura. If you're still here it's because I have basically begged him. I used the fact that the audience loves you. Otherwise you would have been gone a long time ago."

They reached Brenda's station and Laura sat down. Brenda grabbed her make-up palette and got to work. She started applying foundation on her.

"He doesn't like me. That's why he pressures me the most." Laura said.

Jenji walked over to the chair next to Laura and sat down. "He is up your ass because you're the only one bringing bad press to the show and the rest of the cast."

"Press is press. Even if it's bad." Laura closed her eyes when Brenda began applying eyeshadow.

"Too much bad press can shut us down."

"So what do I do? Apologize to him? Beg him not to fire me?" Laura's attitude was sarcastic. There was no way she was apologizing.

"What do you think I've been doing to keep you here? Standing in his office scratching my ass? I talk to him. I suggest you do the same if you want to keep your job." Jenji stood.

Laura pushed Brenda's hand away and turned her chair to face Jenji. "As if I didn't have enough job offers. My plate is overflowing as it is. If I leave, the show is done for. My career on the other hand, isn't."

Jenji sat back down. Brenda tried to start doing Laura's make up again but Laura raised her hand telling her to wait.

"Laura, it's not about just leaving the show. He knows what he's risking. But he's willing to do it. If the show does lose audience, he will lose, but not just him. Think of your cast-members. It wouldn't be fair for them. Not only that, but this is where you got your break.

"Doing this show got you to where you are today. Not only will you be letting the cast and the crew down, but think of your fans. They love you and they love Alex Vause. You can't just leave." Jenji was at the very edge of the chair. It seemed as if she would fall.

Laura gently kicked the chair and it swiveled to face the mirror. She looked at her reflection. Now she was Laura, but once the cameras started rolling, she became her character. Alex Vause.

Jenji was right. The audience loved her character for some unknown reason. Alex Vause was supposed to be the villain. She was supposed to be hated for being the drug trafficker and for betraying Piper several times. But for some reason, people loved her. They became more obsessed with Alex, than with Piper. They still liked Taylor's character, but not as much as Laura's. If she left the show, they would be disappointed.

"I can't apologize." Laura said. Her voice barely audible. It was the truth. While she knew that her leaving the show might leave a lot of people jobless, she wasn't one to go kissing ass.

"Fine. Do it for me." Jenji played her last card.

Laura ran her hands through her hair earning a protest from Brenda. She was about to apologize to Jenji when they heard footsteps approaching.

"How are my two favorite people in the world this morning?" Benny asked. He turned to Brenda. "Not that you aren't my favorite."

Brenda smiled. "Sure." She looked between the three of them and then looked behind her shoulder. "Umm. I think I'll go help Patty with getting Laverne ready." The three of them thanked her for giving them privacy and waited until she left to start speaking.

Jenji directed herself to Benny. "Did you talk to Dupree?" She asked him. Benny shook his head. Jenji closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair. Great. It was going to be her doing the talking again.

"But," Benny lifted a finger. Jenji opened her eyes again. "I talked to Kim and managed to convince her to re-schedule." He turned to Laura. "Lucky for you, she still wants to interview you."

"Wohoo." Laura rolled her eyes. Nothing that she didn't already know. "So do I still have to talk to Dupree?" She asked, not caring to specify which of the two she was asking. Either could reply.

"It would be courteous of you." Jenji said. "Benny?" Jenji asked him, asking for his support.

"I think," Said Benny, "That she should leave it for now."

"Incredible." Jenji threw her hands in the air. Like manager, like client.

Benny raised his hands in self-defense. "Hear me out. I know she," He kicked Laura's chair causing it to do a 360 turn." Messed up but think about it? Do you think Dupree wants to see her now?"

Jenji frowned and pursed her lips. "Not likely."

"Exactly! Let Kim do our job for us. She will call Dupree and inform him that we re-scheduled. One bone off his plate. Easy pie." Benny reached over and squeezed Jenji's hand. "You don't have to do anything."

Jenji nodded. Benny backed away and let go of her hand. Jenji then turned to Laura. "Why didn't you show up anyways?"

Laura's eye widened. She turned to Benny, not knowing how to reply. If Jenji found out what happened, she would tell Dupree, and he wouldn't be too happy. Benny winked at her and stood.

"Bad case of the runs." He told Jenji. He was being serious too. If you heard him speak, you wouldn't be able to tell he was lying.

Jenji stared at both of them hard, trying to see if any of them gave a sign that it was lie."You sure you weren't just drunk?"

"Of course not." Laura said, the actress in her coming out to play the part.

"Why didn't you call Kim?" Jenji questioned. She looked at Benny. "I would have expected more from you as her manager?"

Benny buttoned his jacket. "Well, when your client calls you begging for Pepto, the last thing on your mind is making phone calls."

Jenji continued to look at them before nodding. She stood and walked behind Laura's chair and squeezed her shoulders. "Seems you got lucky. Again." Jenji patted her on the back.

"Well, I have to get going. Have them finish your make-up. I'll see you later. Laura, Benny." Jenji removed her hand from Laura's back.

After Jenji left, Laura's face twisted. "Seriously?" She asked, "The runs? You couldn't have come up with something better?" Her face was incredulous.

Benny placed a hand on his chin and looked up, as if in thought. "I could have said you were drunk." He began listing. "That you didn't watch where you were going and that eventually, in your drunken state, hit a man." He got on one knee and placed his hands on the arms of Laura's chair. His face inches from her. She was surprised at the proximity.

"But I can't and I won't. It will do you no good. So be grateful, that life has given you a second chance."

* * *

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Laura was trying to stand as still as possible. Brenda having returned to finish getting her ready.

"I think," Brenda dabbed her brush into one of the colors in her make-up palette and started coloring a bruise on Laura's upper eyebrow. "That you need some guidance. Bad actions don't make us bad people."

"Hmm."

"Unless you meant to do them." Brenda quickly added. She continued to work on Laura.

"What if you're not sure?" Laura asked. Brenda tilted her head to get a better angle.

"Explain."

"What if you didn't mean to do something bad? It just happened and you had no control over it. My actions were bad but my intentions weren't and now I'm in trouble." Laura said.

"How bad is it?" Brenda asked. She gave Laura a small smile, offering her comfort.

"I'm not going to jail or anything," Laura said, trying to clear the situation. Brenda must have thought she was in more trouble than she actually was. "It's just that I somehow got into this mess and now I have to do some things to make it right. Kind of like community service."

Brenda raised her eyebrows. She couldn't picture Laura cleaning the highway. "You got community service?"

"No. It was just a comparison. I'm not actually doing community service. But even if I'm not going to jail, I still have to pay a small price."

Brenda was quiet. Her brush came to a halt. She didn't know what Laura's actions were, but she knew what she was referring to. She must have done something severe enough to land her in jail, but she managed to keep it private. So now she had to do some work for it.

After a minute or so, she resumed her work.

"It means life has given you a second chance."


End file.
